Un lindo encuentro
by Libro abierto
Summary: Mi primer Fic,tengan piedad!Un reencuentro entre Tina y Mike, después de que el se halla ido a la universidad. Pasen y lean! :)


**LOVE**

Tina estaba practicando su baile, le habían dado el honor de tener un baile propio en las locales. Ella trabajaba en ello, día y noche, pero todavía no lograba conseguir un paso, eso era lo que la retenía los sábados a la noche, cuando todos los jóvenes, salían, ella estaba en su casa. Ella sabía que algo le faltaba y sabía que era, pero si se ponía a pensar en eso, se iba a deprimir. Así que seguía..

-Agrr, es imposible que me salga este baile, más si uso estos estúpidos, tacones-para bailar ese baile, todo el glee club, opinaron de hacerlos bien al estilo tango, con vestidos rojos y tacones negros, pero, con un toque moderno. Lo que Tina odiaba era que esos tacones, le molestaban mucho para bailar, y le permitían menos, lograr ese pasó. Tina se sacó los tacones y empezó a bailar descalza, todo le salía perfecto, pero ese maldito paso, ni siquiera le salía.-Bien-exclamo-vamos otra vez-ella misma de alentaba. Estaba bailando tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba, cuando lo vio en el espejo, se calló, de impresión ella no lo esperaba. Se levantó y fue hacia sus brazos que la esperaban ansiosos.

-Que haces aquí? no deberías estar en la universidad?-le dijo mientras se apartaba de el

-Si pero hoy salí más temprano y pensé en venir a verte-respondió de forma alegre

-Me alegra mucho verte, Mike!-le dijo Tina mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-A mi también-le sonrió el chico- que estas preparando?

-Es para las locales-empezó Tina, mientras se sentaba en el suelo-Brittany y yo bailamos, pero a Brittany le sale y a mí no, en verdad quiero hacer esto pero si no me sale, debo decirle a Will, que no puedo-concluyo Tina.

-Pero si tu bailas tan genial, como Brittany, vas a lograr ese baile, para antes de las locales-le aseguro su ex-novio

-Cómo? Si apenas puedo bailar con esos tacones-suspiro Tina

-Qué tal si te ayudo?-le pregunto, Mike a Tina, pero ella solo lo miro, él sabía que a ella nunca le gusto que el la ayudara-Vamos ,te ayudare a lograr ese paso, y a poder bailar todo el baile con esos horrorosos tacones-ante eso Tina sonrió ,Mike se levantó y le extendió la mano a Tina, para que se levante.

Estuvieron como dos horas bailando, a Tina le había salido hace rato ese baile, pero siguieron bailando, hasta que ya se hacía tarde.

-Quieres ir a comer algo?-le pregunto Mike a Tina

-Claro! Muero de hambre-ella le sonrió

Después de salir a comer, regresaron a la escuela,donde fueron al campo de football y se acostaron allí, admirando las estrellas.

-Cuando te empecé a gustar?-pregunto de la nada Tina

-No lo sé, creo que desde que bailamos juntos; Dream a Little Dream-contesto Mike-Tu?

-No sé-suspiro ella-cuando bailamos Dream a Little Dream me sentí diferente-miro a Mike-Te sentí diferente-hizo una pausa-pero cuando estuvimos en el campamento, sentí que solo estábamos nosotros dos.-concluyo Tina-Que sentiste cuando nos besamos, en el campamento?

-Que era contigo con quien quería estar, qué te quería..- respondió tranquilamente Mike

-Recuerdas cuando Rachel, Lauren y yo nos unimos al equipo de football,y yo casi anoto?-Tina no espero a que Mike le responda ,el solo asintió con la cabeza.-Que sentiste cuando el jugador me bloqueo?-pregunto Tina girando su cabeza para mirarlo

-Fue un nudo en mi corazón -respondió Mike-fue horrible ver cómo te habían tirado y que tú no te movías, pensé que no abrirías los ojos-ahora a Mike se le había echo un nudo en el garganta

-En ese momento no estaba segura de nuestra relación, hasta que abrí los ojos y te vi, con la cara de preocupación, al verme, esa preocupación se desvaneció.

-Cuando abriste los ojos, todo mi interior se tranquilizó-suspiro Mike-por qué haces esas preguntas?

-No lo sé, simplemente, es curiosidad..-le respondió Tina-Como te sentiste cuando,..-Tina hizo una pausa, de las veces que han hablado, nunca tocaron este tema-cuando.. Terminamos?-Tina sintió que Mike se puso tenso

-Que fue lo peor..-Mike miro a la chica que tenía al lado-sé que estaba bien, digo todo el mundo sabe que las relaciones a larga distancia no duran, pero no puedo pensar en que halla otro chico, qué quiera ser tu novio-hizo una pausa- cuándo terminamos pensé en que cuando te graduaras, podríamos volver

-Por qué cuando me graduara?

-Pensé que podrías venir a la universidad que voy, digo. Eres una excelente bailarina -Tina lo interrumpió

-Estuve pensando en entrar, pero ahí, van bailarines increíbles, yo lo les llego ni a los pies-al decir eso Mike se paró y quedo sentado en el pasto, justó al frente de Tina

-Tina no digas eso, eres una de las mejores bailarinas que eeh visto-le sonrió Mike-podrás entrar a esa universidad, lo se

-Además…-empezó a hablar Tina-eeh tenido solicitudes de otras universidades, pero si me aceptaran en la que vas tú ,no lo pensaría ni un segundo, iría, con solo estar cerca de ti-sonrió, Mike le contesto de la misma manera, con una sonrisa-Igual no quiero ponerme a pensar en eso, no? Me faltan varios meses

-Verdad, entonces que sentiste tú?-con curiosidad Mike le pregunto

-Eeh respondió?-en realidad Tina no entendía de que hablaba Mike

-Cuando nos separamos-le comento Mike

-Amm, pues...-Ella no sabía cómo responder a eso-creo que me hizo darme cuenta de cuanto te amaba y... te amo-y con eso Mike se acercó a Tina y la beso, fue un beso tierno, y esperado..

-Yo también te amo-terminó Mike

L ;es por la forma en que me miras tu ami

O ; es por lo unico que veo

V ; es muy muy extraordinario

E ;es enamorarse mas que a nadie a quien tu pudieras adorar

Y amor es todo que te puedo dar,Amor es un juego para dos.


End file.
